Roll With It
by LittleRainbowB
Summary: After the adventures with Serge, my take on what some of them are doing now.
1. Default Chapter

  
Looking out the small window aboard the S.S. Zelbess all she could think about was the next move they would make. Was it possible to sort through all of the voices in her head and get to be a step ahead of them? Exhaustion had finally set in to Steena's tired body.   
"Dear you must sleep," said a voice from behind her.  
While she toyed with her wedding ring she said, " I know lovely and I will. It's just as I sleep I dream and I'm so very tired of seeing all the chaos. I thought pain and suffering would end with our journey with Serge."  
"Now remember humans are in charge of their fate, there will always be problems," the man replied smoothly.   
"I know but its just .......so........hard............."  
"Steena I will be here by your side. Do you think when can defeat Dario's deathly spirit in Another World?"  
"Greco I think it will be hard, but we must, too many people are getting hurt by what he is doing. How far away are we from Termina?"  
"Another day or so the weather as picked up and traveling on the water is getting harder. I want you to rest," said a concerned Greco.  
Steena then rolled over and laid her sleepy head on Greco's lap.  
  
"Ambrai!! What are you doing?" Karsh yelled so loud half to boat must have heard him.   
"What father? I was just playing a friendly game with Janice." Looking at him with her deep purple eyes. She was daddy's little girl and she knew just how to play her cards with him.  
In a fatherly tone he said, "I told you NOT to come down to the Grand Slam and I most certainly meant it. Now get your bottom back upstairs, before I decide to ground you!"  
"But...Daddy"  
"No!"  
Ambrai lowered her head as she climbed up the ladder.  
"Karsh don't be so hard on her, she was winning after all," said Janice.  
" She has no right to treat Draggy that way, he doesn't know any better, plus he was a present from Serge for her birthday this year."  
"And how old does that make her?"  
"Eight."  
"Heck when I was only five I was catching monster so I would at least have someone's company."  
"I just don't want her to get hurt."  
"Every father is like that. With your might and Riddel's healing and protection she'll make a strong and beautiful Dragoon some day."  
"Don't you see that's what I am afraid of.........?"  



	2. Feelings of Hope

Ambrai ran up stairs as she hid a fury of tears. "Why doesn't he just understand me? I'm not his little princess anymore!!" Riddel was on the deck; she was wearing an all white dress with her hair pulled in a long ponytail. "MOOOOOMMMMMM," Ambrai wailed as she ran across the deck as she did her royal purple hair was bouncing up and down in wild loose curls. When she got close enough Riddel put a delicate finger up to Ambrai's mouth as if she was too busy listening to the wind that was tossing their hair and clothes.  
  
  
--"As if I'm only counting days  
I know you'll be here soon  
And if you only knew what surprise may come"--  
-Dream-  
Greco woke late that night; he too had so much in his mind things that went so fast and that were finally put to rest before he started this journey. Plus the marriage between him and Steena that day made him the happiest man in the world. They married on top of Sky Dragon Island and he swore she was the most beautiful thing to ever grace this world. Now he was afraid that she was going to slip out of his hands because he knew summoning Dario might kill her. Well that and she was pregnant eight and a half months along with a boy, Roan Vekke. He knew that since the baby was so fragile that an evil spirit could easily take over him. Greco in a way hoped that by the time they found Dario the baby would be born.  
  
  
He slammed the door as he walked in from a long day, and now he was just coming home to a cold house with no one else but him in it. Plagues of unending sorrow filled his life, after all he had no one she left him only so long ago. The smell of her sweet fiery hair torn his heart in two, yet he knew she had her reasons.   
The base of his home was located near the Divine Dragon Falls. Glenn always felt so close to this place, but he could never really understand why. Its peacefulness could really entrap anyone though, and it was the only thing that kept him in the right state of mind. Now all he wanted to do was eat and then sleep tomorrow he was giving sword lessons in Arni Village and he didn't want to be late.   
  
-Glenn's dream-  
I would never let you fall Glenn...why did you let me? Damn my situation and all the games we'll have to play. You're my only thought you know I did survive so find me..................I'll be playing in fields of sweet nectar grass just find me.........  
  
  
She always spoke to him in the far reaches of his dream; all she wanted was for him to come find her on the shores of Water Dragon Island.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The next chapter will just be about Riddel, Karsh, and Ambrai. So it won't be so confusing and it will be a little longer. Thank-you for reading I hope you enjoy:).   



	3. Feelings of Hope

Ambrai ran up stairs as she hid a fury of tears. "Why doesn't he just understand me? I'm not his little princess anymore!!" Riddel was on the deck; she was wearing an all white dress with her hair pulled in a long ponytail. "MOOOOOMMMMMM," Ambrai wailed as she ran across the deck as she did her royal purple hair was bouncing up and down in wild loose curls. When she got close enough Riddel put a delicate finger up to Ambrai's mouth as if she was too busy listening to the wind that was tossing their hair and clothes.  
  
  
--"As if I'm only counting days  
I know you'll be here soon  
And if you only knew what surprise may come"--  
-Dream-  
Greco woke late that night; he too had so much in his mind things that went so fast and that were finally put to rest before he started this journey. Plus the marriage between him and Steena that day made him the happiest man in the world. They married on top of Sky Dragon Island and he swore she was the most beautiful thing to ever grace this world. Now he was afraid that she was going to slip out of his hands because he knew summoning Dario might kill her. Well that and she was pregnant eight and a half months along with a boy, Roan Vekke. He knew that since the baby was so fragile that an evil spirit could easily take over him. Greco in a way hoped that by the time they found Dario the baby would be born.  
  
  
He slammed the door as he walked in from a long day, and now he was just coming home to a cold house with no one else but him in it. Plagues of unending sorrow filled his life, after all he had no one she left him only so long ago. The smell of her sweet fiery hair torn his heart in two, yet he knew she had her reasons.   
The base of his home was located near the Divine Dragon Falls. Glenn always felt so close to this place, but he could never really understand why. Its peacefulness could really entrap anyone though, and it was the only thing that kept him in the right state of mind. Now all he wanted to do was eat and then sleep tomorrow he was giving sword lessons in Arni Village and he didn't want to be late.   
  
-Glenn's dream-  
I would never let you fall Glenn...why did you let me? Damn my situation and all the games we'll have to play. You're my only thought you know I did survive so find me..................I'll be playing in fields of sweet nectar grass just find me.........  
  
  
She always spoke to him in the far reaches of his dream; all she wanted was for him to come find her on the shores of Water Dragon Island.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The next chapter will just be about Riddel, Karsh, and Ambrai. So it won't be so confusing and it will be a little longer. Thank-you for reading I hope you enjoy:).   



End file.
